1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a drawing system for processing digital image information for electronic drawing, such as a wordprocessor or a digital copier that can handle graphics.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, it has been common practice for the end user to use a graphical UI (user interface) for electronic drawing with a wordprocessor, etc. The prevalence of computer systems containing color scanners and color printers provides an environment in which not only graphics designers, but also general users can prepare color drawings. Since color drawings make a high appeal to persons as compared with monochrome drawings, needs for the user to easily prepare beautiful and easy-to-understand drawings for proposals and presentation for clients are high.
It is comparatively easy for the general user rather than the graphics designer to prepare simple drawings which show the relation between drawing elements by using circles, arrows, or the like, if he or she does not require the attractiveness of drawings. However, it is difficult for the general user having no knowledge of design to call up how he or she changes the simple drawings so as to prepare beautiful and easy-to-understand drawings.
To prepare a drawing in the conventional techniques used for electronic color drawing in word processors, graphics software, and the like, the user repeats the steps of creating drawing elements such as lines, polygons, and ellipses and placing the created drawing elements on a two-dimensional plane. In the edit operation system provided by the drawing system based on the conventional techniques, the user directly specifies the position, size and color of each drawing element.
It is rather easy for the general user having no design knowledge to make a drawing attractive to a certain degree, such as "to make the form of the drawing element a circle" or "to align rectangles on a line", by using electric drawing apparatuses as compared with by using paper and pencils. However, it is difficult for the general user to prepare beautiful drawings by balancing positions, forms and coloring of the drawing elements.